Trust and Love
by paristraveler22
Summary: A middle school English teacher gets a mysterious email from a person who loves piano. She has a scary past that haunts her and he has three kids with no wife. They hit if off, and then finally meet. But what happens when they meet? What happens when he finds out something about her past that threatens her life? What will he do to save her? (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's a detention for you, Mister Cullen," I say, turning from the board. The paper airplane sails into his temple, causing him to wince. He glares at his twin, Jane, who had just thrown the airplane. "For you too, Miss Cullen." Now I have the Cullen twins glaring at me, great.

What else could I do though? I assigned extra homework, took away integrity points, even got the principle involved. Sadly, during that meeting, only the nanny could show up. Mr. Cullen was on a business trip apparently, and could not attend the meeting. The nanny, Rosalie Hale, didn't even punish Jasper and Jane. She just nodded to the principle and then left with the two children. I overheard her saying something about taking them to go get ice cream. She spoils them rotten.

It's not that Jasper and Jane are horrible children, they can be nice at times. They get the top grades in the class, help other children, and are respectful to other children and grownups. But one think that all of my fellow teachers have in common with me about them is that they do not pay attention in class. They cause distractions, don't listen to punishments, and smirk at me when I punish them.

This is my second year working at Forks Junior High as a sixth grade English teacher. All of my past students have loved me, and this years students too, but Jasper and Jane Cullen. They walk into my classroom expecting to rule the place, to boss everyone around and get their way. I had those kind of people boss me around my entire middle and high school experience, and I hated it. When I went to college, I grew a backbone and didn't let people boss me around. I wasn't about to let two of my students boss me around.

"But Miss Sw-" Jane started.

"No, Miss Cullen. Do not 'but Miss Swan' me. You and your brother did not stop the first time I asked, and you didn't stop the second time. I've tried other punishments to give you guys free time after school, but they haven't worked. My only choice right now is to give you both detention."

"Yes, Miss Swan," the twins mutter.

"Alright then, let's continue. Miss Weber, why don't you start reading chapter one of _The Cay_?"

"Alright, class, your homework for tonight is to do the questions for chapter one. Those are due on Monday," I say, taking a sip from my water bottle.

The bell rings and my sixth period students leave. Some of them rush out while others linger. Two students ask me some questions about the homework assignment and I explain more thoroughly about what I want. I sigh as I flop down in my desk chair, rubbing my face in my hands. It has been a very long and stressful Friday.

"Miss Swan?"

I jump slightly to see a concerned looking Jasper and Jane; they are standing in front of my desk. I stare blankly at them for minute, and then I remember I gave them detention.

"Oh, hi. Um, you two can sit in these two desks here," I say, gesturing to the two seats that are in front of my desk. They take their seats without complaining. I open one of my desk drawers and pull out two pieces of paper and two pencils. I give one of each to Jasper and Jane. "Now I want you to write and a past experience in you life. It can be about anything, but it has to be realistic. You have one hour to finish it."

Jasper and Jane nod their heads and begin to write about whatever they chose. I take another sip of my water and sit down. I wake up my computer from its 'sleep' and go on my email. I click on New Mail and smile when a blue circle shows up to a new email. I click on it.

_Dear Swan-princess,_

_I feel like we haven't talked in ages. How are you? How is your teaching career doing? I did some research about teaching, and it sounds really hard. How can you talk about all of those subjects? It's all so confusing to me! Not to brag or anything, but I am almost positive that I got straight A's in my education years._

_I want to meet you. I want you to meet my family. I know you're still getting used to the idea that I have twins, a boy and girl, and a baby boy, but you can work with that, I hope? Please, I want to meet you. Write back soon._

_From,_

_ Piano-genius-man_

I smile at that, laughing softly to myself. I quickly glance over at Jasper and Jane to see that they are still busily writing. I click on a new message and begin to type.

_Dear Piano-genius-man,_

_I have been good, a little stressed lately, though. It's been a hard day, teaching and all. It's only my second year teaching, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I am still having a little trouble with it. But hey, I love teaching!_

_And I teach middle school, not elementary. I only teach one subject, English. My students love the book we are reading, _The Cay. _I was shocked at first, but I got used to the idea. I think what shocked me more is that you are thirty-five, and I am only twenty-two. But I don't mind the age gap._

_I still laugh at your email name though! HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHA!_

_From,_

_ Swan-princess_

I click send and then immediately a new email pops up.

_Dear Swan-princess,_

_You're alive! I was beginning to think that you stopped liking me since you didn't answer my last email until a few seconds ago! Hey, don't make fun of my name! You know I made it when I was in college!_

_Hey, look! You said you want to meet my family! How about I pick you up tomorrow night at 7:30? I'll take you to dinner? Please?!_

_From,_

_ Piano-genius-man_

Uh oh, I think. I just opened up a whole new can of worms. I did say that I would like to meet his family, but was I really ready? I don't even know who this guy is! I know that he lives in Forks and has three kids and that he plays piano and is a doctor and that his ex-wife got into drugs right after their son was born. I know that he filed for divorce and got custody of his kids and that he got a contract that said his wife couldn't see them until they were eighteen. But that's all!

But if I say no, my chance of having a relationship goes out the window. But if I say yes, I risk getting hurt, again. I can't go through that pain again; I came so close last time. Everything in my life almost disappeared. But who ever said that taking a risk means the end? Maybe if I take this risk, I will get my happily ever after.

I click new message and type.

_Dear Piano-genius-man,_

_I would love to have dinner with you. I'll see you at 7:30!_

_From,_

_ Swan-princess._

Send. Open new email.

_Dear Swan-princess,_

_Yayyyy! Meet me at The Steak House at 7:30. Just ask for a Mr. Cullen and the host will bring you to me._

_From,_

_ Piano-genius-man_

I smile as I close out of my email. I can't wait for out date! I look at Jasper and Jane to see them setting down their pencils and shaking out their hands. They both stand up and hand me their papers. I take them and look at he clock. Wow, it's already 4:00.

"Thank you, Jasper and Jan. I hope that we will not have to do this again?" I ask, staring at them sternly.

"No, Miss Swan," they answer, looking at he ground.

"Good. You may sit down and wait until your babysitter picks you up."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Swan. Jasper, Jane, go wait outside please. I would like to talk with your teacher," a tall man says. He has emerald green eyes and tousled bronze hair. Tall, strong jawline, high cheek bones; sexy all the way around. Gulp.

When Jane and Jasper are gone, they man turns to me. He sticks out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Jasper and Jane's father. My name is Edward Cullen."

I shake his hand firmly. He's strong and his hand is warm against my cold one.

"Isabella Swan," I reply, getting lost in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stop it, Bella! I yell at myself. You have a date tonight! You cannot go around thinking of doing stuff to other guys when you are going to meet your mystery man! Especially if one of those guys is your students father!

"Miss Swan, why were my children in detention today?" Mr. Cullen asks me, setting his briefcase on the ground. He leans back on one of the desks, his arms crossed over his chest. Oh god, that stance makes his jacket hug his muscular arms...Stop it!

"Well, they were misbehaving. Jasper and Jane disrupted my class several times today, so I gave them both detention. I have tried other punishments, but they don't work. Detention was my last resort," I say, straightening out some objects on my desk. I will do anything not to look into his eyes and get lost in them. But man, those eyes; those emerald green eyes are so clear and...Bella!

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you for asking. Anyways, was that all you wanted to talk about with me?"

"Yes, m'mam. I'm sorry about my children's behavior this year. I will do something about that. Anyways, thank you," Mr. Cullen says. With that, he gets up, nods his head at me, grabs his briefcase and walks out.

"Goodbye!" I yell after him, right before the door closes. I groan and put my head in my hands. I see Edward's eyes in my mind. Oh god, what am I going to do? I stay like this for bout ten minutes and then get up.

I gather the papers I have to grade and put them in my "Have to Grade" binder. Don't make fun, this is how I stay organized. I turn off my desk lamp and then walk to the door, closing it behind me.

I sigh in relief when I feel the cold breeze on my face. It was so hot in that room, especially after Edward left. Bella! I yell at myself for what seems like the hundredth time in the last hour. I dig in my purse for my keys and when I look up, I want to walk right back into my classroom.

"Hey Bella," Jacob says confidently, smirking at me.

"Jackass," I say, walking past him. Seeing his hurt expression, I smirk to myself; at least I hurt him.

I hate Jacob Black, absolutely despise him. He's my ex-fiancé, emphasis on ex. Let's just say he broke my heart three days before the wedding. I caught him 'sleeping,' as he put it, with my older sister. Anyways, I broke off the engagement and moved here, to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. To bad my mother gave my sister my new address and she told Jacob. God, I hate both of them. My older sister, Victoria, and I never got along anyways, but I never believed that she would stoop that low. But I'm glad Jackass and I broke up, because then I would have to live with. But those reasons are for another. I'm still not ready to face that part of my past.

"Come on, Bella. I said I was sorry. Look, I still lo-". He says.

I spin around and get up in his face. I am beyond pissed at him and Victoria. "Don't you dare say you still love me! If you ever loved me, you wouldn't have screwed my sister while we were engaged! Even if she did seduce you! I don't give a shit about you or her anymore. I want you both out of my life! I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to see me, and I want you gone!"

"Bella-"

"It's Isabella to you!"

"Fine, Isabella. That was a one time thing. I promise to never do anything like that again."

"Are you serious? So last week you didn't post a picture on Facebook of Victoria and you kissing? You didn't post another just like that the week before that? Are you calling my father and my brother liars?!"

"Yes, no. Wait, what?"

"Goodbye, Jacob Black. Don't let me see you ever again, or you will regret it," I say, turning around and walking to my car. I get in and drive right past him. I steal a glance in my rearview mirror, just in time to see Jacob's crying face and shaking form before I turn the corner.

-

Bing! Click! Click!

I waft the smell of the microwavable Mac & Cheese toward my nose. I groan and my stomach growls. It smells so good! I climb the stairs and and walk to my bedroom where I am grading papers. I sit in the middle of the floor, surrounded by papers.

I take a bite of my mac&cheese and pick up a paper. I give it a B. Next paper, A. Next, F. The student, John Newton, son of Mike Newton, wrote one sentence. One fricken' sentence that had terrible grammar and horrible spelling mistakes!

I laugh to myself as I remember Mike being over at my house; he is best friend's with my older brother, Benjamin. Ha, I even had a tinie-tiny crush on him! He married his high school sweetheart, Jessica Stanley; I've never liked her. Bitch.

I place the papers I have graded in the return pile before stretching. I have been grading papers since I have gotten home. Listening to music while grading papers, I worked like a machine. I have ten more essays to grade, three quizzes, and two tests. I still have to grade the detention essays that the Cullen twins wrote today. Eh, I'll do all of those on Sunday, possibly Saturday, if I have time before my date.

I smile, remembering my mysterious emailer. He sounds really sweet, and hot. I cannot wait to meet him!

Ding dong!

Who can be stopping by at this time? I ask myself, looking at the clock. Oh, it's only nine. I get up and walk downstairs. Placing my empty bowl of mac&cheese in the sink, and I open the door. There, standing in my doorway, is my older brother, Benjamin.  
"Ben, what are you doing here?" I ask, confused. "Aren't you supposed to be back home?"

"No, the movie got cancelled. Can I come in?" He asks, shivering slightly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure," I say, opening the door wider and stepping aside. He walks in and takes off his jacket, shaking his wet hair. He grew it to his shoulders for the movie, but I guess it was all for nothing since it got cancelled.

"So, how's teaching going?" he asks, looking around the apartment. He hasn't been here since I moved in.

"It's great, I love it. My students love me, apparently. I get constant emails from last years students to read their papers and stuff. There are two students this year, though, that are trouble makers."

"Oh, who are they?"

"Jasper and Jane Cullen."

Ben almost spits up the tea I just handed him. I try really hard not to laugh, but a smile giggle escapes.

"What did you say their last names were?" Ben asks me, a wide eyed look on his face.

"Um, Cullen. Why?"

"Oh my god! You're teaching the Cullen twins? This is fucking awesome!". My brother is literally jumping up and down. WTF?!

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" I ask, very confused. Ben stops and just stares at me.

"Do you not know who the Cullen family is?" he asks, incredulous.

"Um, no? Am I supposed to?"  
"They own the biggest music corporation in the world! They have agents representing the best singers and muscians. How can you not know who they are?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Trying to get my life back together isn't such a big deal. Especially when your ex knows where we work and live now," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to. Wait, what do you mean, your ex now knows where you work and live?"

"Apparently, mom gave Victoria my new address and the bitch gave Jacob the Jackass my address."

"Um, Bella? Mom and Dad cut Victoria off. From everything. She's only related to us by blood, nothing else. She broke into their house last week and got your address."

"Oh," I say, shocked. I mean like, Victoria was never the favorite, but she is still their daughter. Us Swans always stick together, but I guess if you hurt a family to far, you're out.

"Did you say Jacob Black knows you live here?" Ben growls at me. I nod my head, tears forming in my eyes. I recall the conversation in the parking lot, surprised at myself that I wasn't scared. But now that I look back on it, I begin to shake. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. Shit, please stop crying," Ben says to me. Gathering me up in his arms, he rests his chin on the crown of my head, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head no, but say, "He said he was sorry. That he wouldn't do it ever again if we got back together. He told me he loved me." I finished, choking on a sob. Here I thought that I could get away from him, from them, from my old life. From that incident. But no, I can't run away from my past. No one can.

Ben is still rubbing soothing circles on my back, calming me down. When I stop crying, I lift my head and wipe away my remaining tears. I don't look at my brother, because I know what I will see. Pity, concern, anger, love, confusion, frustration. I don't want to see that. I will beg to not see it.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Ben asks, placing a stray hair behind my ear.

"Ben, it's snowing outside. Besides I'm in my pajamas," I say, gesturing to my snowman covered pajamas.

"So? Ice cream always cheered you up when you were little."

"Can I get a large cup of vanilla ice cream with Reese's peanut butter cup mixed in it? From Cold Stones?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Let's go!" I scream, running out into the snow.

"Um, Bella? Don't you need shoes?" Ben ask, pointing to my feet.

I look down and see that my feet are a little red form the cold, and that my toes are slowly turning blue.

"Oh yeah..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This tastes so good!" My sister says, taking another bite of her ice cream. I stare at her in awe, wondering how she could deal with all of this.

She was so happy with Jacob. I saw them, saw how she looked at him; she looked so in love. She laughed all the time and had a twinkle in her eye. She blushed every time she looked at me, smiling slightly. I was so happy for her.

And then Jacob just had to fuck it all up and sleep with Victoria! How could he do that to my sister? Why? Why would Victoria do that to her only sister? Sure, they never got along, but still!

When I saw Bella after she found out about the two of them, I didn't recognize her. She looked...broken. Too skinny, too pale, no twinkle in her eyes, no smile on her face. I never realized how severe her condition was until I got a call my dad one day. He was freaking out; crying and whimpering and yelling and more crying. I was on a movie set at the time, just about to shoot the first scene. I got the call, and then immediately went to the director. I told him I couldn't be in the movie, that he would have to find a new lead. He didn't question me, just let me go.

I hopped on the first flight I could get and waited anxiously the entire flight. When the flight landed, I hailed a cab and told him to drive me to the hospital. He went as quickly as he could, probably hearing the urgency in my voice. When I got to the hospital, I saw Jacob. He looked worried, and you want to know what I did? I walked right up to him and punched him in the face.

I left him, bleeding on the floor and went to go find my sister. I found her in ICU. I couldn't go up to her, I couldn't go and hold her hand and tell her that everything is going to be okay. No, I can't do that. All I can do is help her get better and support her.

"Hey, are you going to finish that?" Bella asks me, pointing at my ice cream with her spoon. I shake my head and hand it to her. "What were were you thinking about just now?"

"That day." I say, just staring at her.

"Benjamin, I'm fine. I'm better now," Bella says, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Bella, I don't know. I see you now and I don't know if you're happy. You haven't dated anyone since you broke up with Jacob. I'm worried about you." I say, taking her hand. She slips it out of mine and glares at me.

"I said I was fine," she growls.

"Isabella, don't you dare take that tone with me. I deserve the right to be worried about you. I almost lost you that day."

Bella sighs and sets her spoon down in the empty bowl, just staring at it. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and her chin is quivering. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bella. Please don't cry," I say, wiping away her tears.

"I'm so sorry. Swear I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so tired of feeling all the pain and betrayal. I just wanted it to go away," Bella sobs, crying into her hand.

Shit, need to get her home.

"Come on, Bells, let's get you home." I help her up and into my car. I drive her home quickly and take her inside. I tuck her into bed and pull the covers up to her chin. She falls asleep immediately.

I just look at her sleeping form. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and walk to the door, turning off the light. I leave the door cracked opened, so I could hear her if she woke up. I walk downstairs and start the dishes.

As I am closing the dishwasher, I hear the doorbell ring. I glance at my watch, 11:30. Who the fuck would be coming to my sister's house at 11:30 at night?!

I grab a dishtowel and dry my hands as I walk to the door. Opening it, I almost tear off the doorknob.

"Jacob," I say through clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stretch as I wake up, yawning as I do so. I open my eyes lowly, blinking a couple of times because of the light. I roll over and fall onto the floor. "Oof."

I sit up and rub my head; I can feel a headache coming on. I turn on iPhone and see that is 7 in the morning. I stand up and rub my face as I walk into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth, I make a mental list in my head for what I have to do today.

Find outfit for tonight.  
Get hair done.  
Get makeup done.  
Clean house.  
Get directions to restaurant.  
Maybe grade some papers.  
Etc.

Okay, not necessarily in that order, but you get the gist of it.

After I brush my teeth, I brush my hair out and then put it in a messy bun on the top of my head. I grab my robe and slip on my slippers as I walk out of bedroom. Walking down the stairs, I smell bacon, cheese, veggies, and eggs. Yum.

"That smells really good, Ben," I say walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, I made your favorite." my brother says, not turning toward me. Did he just wince?

"Are you okay?"

"Yep, healthy as a horse. Don't worry 'bout me. Just eat your breakfast," Ben says, turning around setting my breakfast on the table. He's careful to keep his face hidden from me. I wonder why?

"Ben show me your face," I say, ignoring my growling stomach. He shakes his head no.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Benjamin, show my your face."

Again, he shakes his head.

"Ben!"

"What?!" he says, turning to face me. I gasp and run toward him. I grab his face in my hand and turn it to the right. There, on the left side of his face, is a huge bruise. It's dark blue with some purple showing. The bruise wasn't there yesterday, I think.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"Nothing," Ben mutters, looking everywhere but me.

"Bullshit," I say. Ben's eyes snap to me at the word.

"Did you just curse?" he asks, incredulous.

"Don't change the subject, Benjamin. You tell me right now who gave you that bruise, or so help me I will bring Nahuel into this." I threaten.

"You wouldn't," my brother says, even though his eyes widen.

"Try me," I say challenge, glaring.

Nahuel is my brother's boyfriend. They're both gay, if the previous sentence didn't make that clear. Everyone loves Nahuel, especially my brother. Also, Nahuel is sort of like the more dominant of the couple, hence my brother's wide eyes. Ben's boyfriend is pretty protective, I find it funny. If you ever see Ben, you would think he was the protective one, just by his looks; Nahuel is bigger than my brother, though. Anyways, I will call Nahuel if my brother doesn't tell me who gave you that bruise.  
Ben smirks at me, calling my bluff. I raise one eyebrow at him, and then turn around. I grab an ice pack and throw it at Ben with a dish towel. "Put that on your bruise while I go call your boy toy," I say, laughing when Ben glares at me.

"Hello?" Nahuel answers.

"Nahuel, get your ass to my place right now. Ben is being difficult."

"Why?"

"He won't tell me who gave him the fricken' huge bruise on his face," I say through gritted teeth.

"What?!"

"So, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Good. See you."

"See you."

I close my phone, and then walk back to the kitchen. I smirk when I see Ben's open mouth and wide eyes.

"Y-you ca-ca-called h-him?" He asked, startled.

"Yes. Did't I say I would call him if you didn't me?"

"When is he going to be here?" my brother asks, looking scared.

"Twenty minutes," I say cautiously, "Why?"

Ben groans as he places the ice pack on his bruise, sitting down in a chair.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I ask, now concerned.  
"I don't know what do," he mumbles, looking down.

"Don't know what to do about what?" I ask, sitting in the opposite chair.

"Nahuel asked me to marry him."

"That's great, Ben! Did you say yes? Well of course-"

"I told him I had to think about it," he interrupts.

I just stare at him, shocked. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to get married. I don't know what people will think," Ben looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Ben, do you love Nahuel?"

He nods.

"You didn't care when you came out of the closet to our parents. You didn't care when you came out to the press. Why are you caring now? You love Nahuel, and he loves you. Nothing else matters," I say to my brother sincerely. I take his hand and squeeze it, reassuringly.

"Thanks," he says, smiling slightly.

There's a knock on the door, and I get up. When I open it up, I see a very worried Nahuel. "Hey," he says.

"He's in the kitchen," I say, pointing. Nahuel nods in thanks and walks inside. He squates in front of Ben and gingerly take his hand in his own, removing the ice pack. I near him suck in some air.

"When did you get this?" Nahuel asks, dangerously calm.

"Yesterday night," Ben whispers.

"It's going to be worse tomorrow. Bella, do you have arnica?" Nahuel asks, turning toward me.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," I say, closing the door and heading to the storage room. I open the medicine cabinet and take out the cream. Walking back, I stop just outside the room. I overhear Ben and Nahuel's conversation.

"Yes," Ben whispers softly.

"Hm?" Nahuel mumbles.

"Yes, I want to marry you."

There's silence for a few minutes, and then I hear, "Really?"

"Yes."

They kiss, and I walk into the room.

Ben and Nahuel are hugging. Nahuel mouths Thank you, and I nod, smiling.

"So, I need your guy's help today," I say, handing Nahuel the arnica. He makes Ben sit down and then begins to apply the cream.

"With what?" Nahuel asks, scowling when Ben winces.

"By the way, Jacob gave him the black."

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"He works for my sister's husband. I'll take care of him for you."

"Oh, thanks," I say. Small world, I think.

"Bella?" Ben asks.  
"What?"

"What do you need our help with?"

"Oh! I have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

Silence. I turn around, worried.

"What?!" Ben yells.

"That's great! Where're you going?" Nahuel says.

"The Steak House?"

"That's a great restaurant. Anyways, who are you going with?" Ben says, coming out of his shocked state.

I fidget with my hands and look down.

"I don't know who he is. We met over email."

"We'll drop you off and pick you up. Now, I have a great dress in mind for you to wear. I just finished it a couple days ago. It will look great on you, and it's perfect for your date," Nahuel says. He hands me his phone, and there is the dress he designed.

It's gorgeous!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It looks gorgeous on you, Bella," Nahuel says, taking out the last pin.

"Thank you," I whisper, awed.

I love how the dress fits my body. It hugs my upper body, but then slowly gets less tight just below my hips and then ends at my feet. The rustle of the silk when I move and the smoothness of it feel amazing. It's sweetheart bodice is beautifully beaded with silver beads that create intricate swirls; this dress is strapless.

The dark, royal blue looks beautiful against my pale skin, contrasting with my dark hair and eyes. I'm wearing silver heels that clasp at my ankles. Diamond studs lay on my ears, my grandmother's heart ring rests on my ring finger on my right hand. My necklace rests just above the top of the top of the dress. It's silver circles that aren't filled in, going from largest on the outside to smallest on the inside.

My hair is down in it's natural curls, but some of the front is pulled back by my grandmother's clip. I'm on love with this outfit.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," Ben says, tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Ben," I say, turning to hug him. Nahuel stops us, though.

"Hey, hey. No ruining my masterpiece."

"You are so gay," I laugh.

"And I'm proud of it," Nahuel says, pulling Ben into his side. He kisses the top of his head, smiling down at him. I grab my camera and take a picture.

"I'll send you a picture," I promise.

"Alright,so what time is it?" Nahuel asks.

Ben glances at his watch. "7:00."

"What time do you have to be at the restaurant?" Nahuel asks.

"7:30."

"Alright, let's get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward's POV

Where's my tie? I think to myself. I have looked everywhere; in my closet, in my dirty and clean laundry, in my children's bedroom, even under my bed! But I can't find the fricken' tie!

"Dad, what are you looking for?" Jane asks, standing in the doorway.

"My lucky tie. Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in your room?" I ask her, hands on hips. She nods.

"By the way, your tie is around your neck," my daughter says, smirking.

I scowl, looking down. Of course my tie is there, and it's tied! I grab my jacket, and shrug it on. I guide Jane out of my room, closing the door behind me.

"Dad, where are you going?"Jane asks me.

"Out," I say, grabbing my keys.

"It doesn't happen to be the mysterious person who have been emailing for the past six months, has it?" Jasper asks, walking into the kitchen. I freeze at his words.

"How did you know?" I ask, staring at my oldest son.

"If I said I was doing research on your computer and an email popped up and I red it, would you be mad?" Jane asks.

My gaze switches between the twins. They do not cease to surprise me.

"Edward!" My sister, Alice, says. She walks into the kitchen, carrying three bags.

"Aunt Alice!" Jane and Jasper yell, hugging her and then taking the bags. Who knows what presents are in there.

"Edward, how are you?" Alice asks me, sitting in one of the three bar stools.

"I'm good. I'm gonna need your help some more, I fired Rosalie this week," I say, grabbing my phone and putting it in my coat pocket.

"Good, I never liked her."

"How are you, Alice," I ask, knowing she's going through a rough time.

My sister sighs heavily, putting chin in her hands. "I drew up the divorce papers today. James and I are signing them next week."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't be. He's an abusive spoiled ass that believes he can dominate anyone."

"Happy for you, sis," I say, giving her a hug.

She smooths out my jacket and tie before she kisses my cheek. "Go have fun on your date."

"I will," I say, closing the front door behind me. I walk to my car and get in. I wonder who this girl is, I say to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Right this way, miss," the host says, guiding me past the front desk. She leads me to the back of the restaurant and through an oak door. It's warm inside the room. There's a fire place along the far wall, with two high windows on either side. There's a table with a White table cloth on it. The plates and bowls and cups are china glass, the silverware is silver along with the candle sticks, and the wineglasses are glass. It's beautiful. There is soft music plating in the background.

Debussy, I think.

"You must be Swan-princess," a handsome man says, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"And you must be Piano-genius-man," I reply, blushing.

I see his eyes widen when I answer.

"Miss Swan?" he asks.

And then I recognize his voice. And those emerald eyes.

"Mr. Cullen?!" I all but shriek.

Well, this is awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I was in the hospital because I had really high fever the past couple of days. But I'm back home and will hopefully keep updating as fast as possible. But sadly I can't promise anything. Anyways, here's Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Awkward silence…

Neither of us is talking. We just stare at each other, shocked.

I can't believe my eyes. Edward Cullen is my mystery emailer? He's the person I told my thoughts too? I listened to his thoughts! He's my student's father, and I'm on a date with him. I swore that I wouldn't do that, ever.

"What-what are you doing here?" I stammer out.

"I'm on a date. Why are you here?" Edward asks back.

"I'm on a date."

This is way too awkward. Maybe I'll just leave…

"Why don't we sit down?" Edward asks, motioning toward the table. I guess leaving is down the drain.

"Okay."

He leads me to the table, and pulls my chair away from the table. After he makes sure that I am comfortable, he sits down in his chair. Again, we are both silent.

"So, you are the woman that I have been emailing?" Edward asks, pouring me a glass of red wine.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yes," I say, blushing. I look away from him in embarrassment. My eyes snap back to his face when I hear his soft chuckle. I glare at him, which makes him laugh harder. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are too cute," he says, chuckling.

"Oh," I breathe out.

I feel a hand cup my cheek, and I look back at Edward. He has a small smile on his lips and his eyes are soft and caring. I can feel his callused hands on my cheek, his thumb rubbing my cheekbone softly. His eyes hold so much emotion, like there's an inner battle going on inside him. Those green eyes, damn, they are too sexy. I love them.

I sigh and pull away, grabbing my wine glass in the process. I take a sip to hide my slight frown from my actions. I see Edward's face fall, but he covers it up quickly. He finishes filling up his glass of wine and then takes a sip. He groans in approval.

"This is the best wine they have," he says, taking another sip.

"Really? I've only been here once or twice. I actually had my graduation dinner here."

"That's interesting. So did I."

"What school did you graduate from?"

"Julliard. I went there to play the piano."

"Oh."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm very impressed. I just went to a better school than you," I smirk.

"Oh really? And what school would that be?" Edward asks me, sounding intrigued.

"Oxford. It's in England."

"Oh, I know it's in England. I took two years there after Julliard."

"Of course you did. You just have to upstage me, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sigh and think about that. What did I mean by that? Sure, he has three kids, and his marriage fell apart. And my engagement fell apart. And then again, his family owns the biggest music corporation in the world. And here I am, just a lonely middle school English teacher on a date with him! I am ridiculous.

"I don't know why I'm here," I whisper, starting to stand up.

"Wait, you're leaving? Please don't go," he pleads, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to stay."

"Why do you want me to stay? Scratch that, why do you want me? I'm practically nothing!"

"No, you're not nothing. You are the most beautiful, strongest woman I have ever met. You have gone through so much at such a young age, and I am amazed. You amaze me, Isabella," Edward says, walking around the table. He is now standing directly in front of me.

"It's Bella."

"Bella, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"Really?"

"Really."

I can feel his hot breath on my face. I look up, and his green eyes are the only thing that I can see. Have I mentioned that they're green? Like, emerald green. Not the muddy seaweed green or the sea green. _Emerald_ green. God, I love his eyes!

"Would it be okay if I kiss you right now?" Edward whispers.

"Yes," I say, closing my eyes and tilting my head up.

Edward takes full advantage. He crashes his lips onto mine in a heated kiss. I gasp in surprise, not having been kissed in a good two years. Again, Edward takes advantage and slowly slides his tongue into my mouth. I groan in pleasure, not minding at all. Our tongues fight for dominance, and I give up after a while. I can feel his exploring my mouth and then he retracts, surprising me. And then I understand, he's allowing me to explore his. I laugh into the kiss.

Edward's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My arms have a mind of their own as they travel over his muscular arms, around his shoulders, up his neck and into that silky, copper hair of his. Weaving my fingers more tightly into those gorgeous locks, I pull him harder against me. He groans as his arms tighten. One arm slides down to grip my butt while the other pulls me even closer.

After a while of our making out, we pull apart. Both of us are gasping for breath as we look into each other's eyes. He pulls me to him, and gently kisses me on the lips. Resting his forehead against mine he asks, "Come home with me?"

I laugh slightly. "And do what? Stay where? Your children are there."

"Right. How about a hotel, then?"

"Okay. Wait, what about dinner?"

"We didn't order. And that's what room service is for."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Lead me to the castle."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. A very tiny bit tipsy."

"Me too."

"Good."

Edward captures my lips again in another heated kiss. We spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I snuggle deeper into the covers as I feel the first rays of the sun hit my face. When the light penetrates my eyes, though, I decide to get up. I do this every morning anyways, so why should I change now?

Opening my eyes, I feel my mouth fall open. I am met with the sight of slightly tanned skin, and a freckle. Then my smell kicks in. I breathe in deep, detecting sweetness with a hit of sweat. It's warm, meaning that whatever or whoever I am on top of is a alive. I sit up slowly, only stopping when I feel a tightening around my waist. There are two muscular arms encircling me. Great.

Wait a minute…I look at the toned abs and strong, broad chest. Well, at least he's a guy, a _naked_ guy. I look down at myself and realize I'm naked as well. Oh god, what did I _do_last night?! I let my eyes travel to the strong jaw line, up those high cheekbones, and then to his full face. Oh shit!

I am in a bed, naked, with Edward Cullen! Who is also naked! In the same bed! SHIT! WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!

As I try to remember what kind of party happened last night, I slowly loosen Edward's arms. He stirs, almost waking up until I put the pillow I was sleeping on in his arms. He breathes in and calms down. Weird. Looking around the room, I blanch when I see how messy it is. Food is on the floor, a chair is turned over, there's a dent in the wall, and there are clothes strewn all over the floor. I grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom, changing quickly. I brush my hair out and rinse out my mouth before I go on a hunt for my shoes. Once I have those, I glance at the bedside table clock. The red numbers declare that it is six-thirty in the morning. I quietly walk out of the room, turning around to look at the sleeping figure in the bed before I close the door behind me.

After that, I leave the hotel, which is the Marriot, and call my brother to come pick me up. He sounds kind of angry, but curious. God, I'm in sssssoooo much trouble.

**Edward's POV**

I groan as I wake up, rolling over and burying my face in a pillow. I inhale, smiling to myself when I smell the scent of sweet strawberries. Lifting my head, I look around the trashed hotel room. We really were wild last night, but it was amazing. Even Tanya, my ex-wife, couldn't have made me happier. And that's saying something. I sit up and pull my boxers on; I found them on hanging on a lamp. Walking throughout the suite, I become worried when I don't find Bella. Where could she be? After a quick shower and clothes/shoes hunting, I walk downstairs and to the reception desk.

"Excuse me?" I ask gruffly, gaining the attention of the very young woman in front of me.

"Yes sir?" She asks timidly, blushing.

"Have you, by chance, seen a woman come down here? About five-five, brown hair and pale complexion. Skinny. She's probably wearing a blue dress?"

"Oh yes. That young lady. She left the hotel about an hour ago. Why would a dashing man like you want to be with some trash like her?" the receptionist asks. I stare at her, shocked. I take a glance at her name tag: Lauren Mallory. Well this makes sense. Lauren Mallory is one of Bella's old classmates, and she would throw insults at Bella left and right.

"That's none of your business, Miss Mallory. If you will excuse me," I say before turning on my heel and walking out.

"Wait! Aren't you going to pay?" I hear Lauren yell.

"Put it under the Cullen tab!" I yell over my shoulder.

When I reach outside, I decide to walk to my house. I don't believe I have walked anywhere without a body guard close by me in a while. I enjoy the piece and quiet it brings. Breathing in the fresh air one last time, I open the front door.

"Dad! Jasper ate all of my favorite cereal!" Jane screams from the kitchen.

"Did not! I don't even like Lucky Charms!"

"Then why do you have sugar all over your mouth!"

"Uh…"

"I'm going to kill you!" Jane screams, chasing Jasper up the stairs.

_Welcome home, Edward Cullen. _I think to myself. I loosen my tie and place my jacket on a chair near the door. My sister, Alice, walks up to me, a smug smile on her face.

"So, I assume last night went well? Considering you didn't come home?" Alice asks, handing me a cup of tea.

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p.' I grimace when I taste the tea, too sweet. I hand the cup back to Alice, who frowns.

"What's wrong with the tea? I just made it fresh."

"You always add way to much honey to it. You know I don't like my tea very sweet."

"Oh, you are such a drag! Having a sweet thing every now and then is good for you!" Alice sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I already got my sweet thing this week."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Well, last night. In a bed."

Alice just stares at me, blanching. I start to laugh.

"You are such a perve! What is the matter with you?! You're children are in the house!"

"Oh, Alice, lighten up. My children are upstairs, two of whom are arguing and the third is still sleeping," I say, poring myself a cup of strong coffee instead of the tea. Right after I say the word 'sleeping,' I hear the baby monitor start crying. "I'll get him."

Walking upstairs, I take a right at the top of the staircase and open the first door on the left. There, standing up and holding onto the crib bars, is my seven month old son, Marcus. He is crying his head off, but stops once he sees me. Holding out his little arms, he whines.

"Hey, big boy," I say, picking him up and kissing his forehead. "How are you doing?"

He gurgles, his only way of communication as of right now. He should be talking soon, though. Well, actually, no,; kids start talking at one, so we have a good five or six months. Carrying him down stairs, I see that Alice is already ready with the milk. I grab the milk and shift Marcus in my arms, bringing the bottle to his hungry mouth. He holds the bottle up with his own hands. I smile down at him.

Alice continues to clean up the kitchen while I burp Marcus. We can still hear the twins arguing upstairs, but I believe they are old enough to sort out their own problems, so I leave them to it. After burping Marcus, I decide to play with him a little in the playroom. I hardly ever get to spend time with him, especially since the divorce. Alice helps takes care of the kids, though, so at least they get some bonding time.

I decide to make a video of Marcus playing with all of his new toys. It's quite funny actually. He just goes from one toy to the next, and sometimes even going to the previous toy. I had to pull away the camera at one point because he started chewing on it, and that's not healthy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"I really can't take another sick day, can I?" I ask, lifting myself up onto my elbows.

"Probably not," Ben replies, flipping through a car magazine.

I groan, going back onto my back. Right now, I am laying on the floor with my head a cushion in front of the blazing fire place. I've been reading, annotating, and making notes on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, written by William Shakespeare himself. After we finish reading _The Cay_, we get to read this book. It's not my favorite one, but oh well. _Hamlet_ you get to read in eighth grade, and I only teach sixth.

"Why are you avoiding him, Isabella? You like him, don't you?" Ben asks, looking at me over the magazine.

"Because he's my student's father! And I slept with him! It's just not right!" I say, dog-earing a page and setting it down. I'm about halfway through the book.

"Does this have anything to do with his fame? Or that if Victoria finds out, she'll ruin it for you?" Ben asks me, again.

"Yes. No. I don't know!"

"Well, you better get your shit together because you have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you have to teach the next generation about English. And go meet your new boyfriend."

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"Bella, you have to stop avoiding him, and his emails. It's been a week since that night. You have to give him a chance," Nahuel says, coming from the kitchen. He has a plate of chocolate chip cookies in one hand and three glasses in the other. A carton of milk is tucked under his arm. Yum!

After he sets down everything on the coffee table, I immediately go after the carton of milk, making Ben scowl. I just smirk at him while I pour myself a glass of milk and then grab myself a cookie.

"Well, I can avoid him as long as I want. Besides, I don't even think his kids even like me," I grumble, biting into my cookie. It tastes so good!

"Get to know them better. You never know what could happen," Nahuel says, sitting besides Ben and putting his arm around his shoulder. Nahuel kisses the side of Ben's head, making him blush. I glance at the gold band that has the small circle diamond inbedded into it, and smile to myself.

"You guys are so cute together," I say, trying to change the subject.

"Thank you. Now stop trying to change the subject," Nahuel answer, taking a cookie for himself.

Groaning, I lay back down and rub my face. I have been avoiding Edward Cullen for the past week. I haven't even been going to the school to teach. I've just been calling in sick days. I know it's wrong, but I just can't face that man if he shows up. I mean like, I practically threw myself at him! We slept with each other on the first date! I mean like, who does that?!

"Ben, could you leave us for a second?" Nahuel asks, not taking his eyes off of me. I look away.

"What? Why? Nahuel…Oh, alright," Ben says after he sees Nahuel's stern expression. "I will, uh, go for a jog. A really long jog."

We are both silent for a really long time. Even after Ben leaves, we remain silent. I know what he's going to want to talk about. I just can't do it. I really, physically and mentally, cannot do it. I just can't. I won't.

"Bella, is this abo-" Nahuel starts, but I cut him off.

"No, Nahuel. I won't talk about this. I refuse. Maybe that is the main reason why I won't go to him and talk, but I can't talk about that now. I refuse. I have to finish this book and then get ready for what I am going to teach tomorrow," I say, standing up. I grab another cookie before I turn to leave the room.

"Bella," Nahuel says, and I stop, "I know you are going through a rough time with all of this. I know you don't want to hear me say just get over it and be happy. I know that it takes time to get over what happened to you. Especially when someone so close did it to you. I'm just going to say, forget about him. You deserve to be happy. Just give Edward Cullen a chance. You never know what he could bring you."

I stay silent, closing my eyes as I feel tears sting them. I hear the front door close quietly, and then I can't take it anymore. I start to sob. I reach my hand behind me and find the arm of the couch, and hold onto it as I sit down on the ground. I pull my knees to my chest and clutch them to me, trying to hold myself together.

What do I do? I've had one date with this man. I have already slept with him once. How can I trust him? How can I give myself to him? And if I do, will I love him? Do I take that risk? Should I take that risk? What do I do?

I raise my head from my knees and wipe away my tears. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and walk to my room. I change my clothes and redo my makeup. Grabbing a jacket, I walk outside and begin to walk. I have decided to stop avoiding him. But I don't know what I'm going to do with him.

Do I give him my trust? Or do I give him my love? Or do I give him both?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella's POV**

_This is stupid. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? I can't be doing this! I'm stupid! I shouldn't even be here right now! I shouldn't even have had sex with him! He's my students' father for crying out loud!_

I yell at myself as I realize that my feet have walked me to the front door of the Cullen's house. Or should I say mansion? Yep, definitely mansion.

Oh, no. My hand is going to the doorbell. Why won't it stop moving? Has my body just gone totally against me?! Oh no, the door's opening. Maybe I should make a run for it? No, they would see me. What if I say I was at the wrong house? He probably won't be here anyway. Yeah, I'll say that.

"Bella?"

I look up, and my whole plan crashes down on me. Standing infront of me is Edward Cullen. Just great.

"Miss Swan?" Jasper asks, peeking behind his father's side.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jane asks, glaring at me.

"I…uh…um," I stutter, really having no idea what to say.

"Jane, Jasper why don't you go play with Marcus?" Edward asks, even though it sounds more like a command.

They grumble about something as they head up the stairs.

Edward steps out of the house and then closes his front door firmly behind him. He motions to the swing seat on the porch that I had failed to notice on my way up to the front door. We sit down in silence. My palms are sweaty and I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate. He's not saying anything, just looking at me.

Is he mad? Does he not like me? Did he not have a good time? He probably hates me right now. I would too. I mean like, what was I thinking? Avoiding him for two weeks! Maybe I should check myself into an insane asylum. Yep, that's what I'm going to do once I'm done here.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asks me, leaning on his elbows, slightly toward me.

"I, uh, I, what?" I ask, totally confused. Shouldn't he be yelling at me

"Are you okay?" Edward asks again, looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry," I say, standing up and walking down the porch.

"Bella, wait," Edward says, standing up and following me. I look away from him, and take a step back. I can't think straight when he's touching me.

"Bella, _are you okay_?" Edward asks me again, more forcefully. He reaches his hand toward me, but I take a step back.

"Don't touch me," I whisper, and I hate myself when I see his hurt expression. "It's just that, I-I can't think straight when you touch me." He smiles slightly.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks me again.

"I don't know," I whisper, tears collecting in my eyes.

"Let me help you figure it out then," Edward says, holding his hand out to me. I just stare at it, debating. "You can trust me."

I look from his hand to his eyes to his hand again. "I can?" I ask timidly.

"Yes. Bella, you can trust me with your life. I meant to tell you this sooner, and I mean it. I love you, Isabella Swan," Edward says. By now he is in front of me, holding my small, delicate face in his big, strong hands.

"What if I can't say it back?" I whisper, staring into his green eyes.

"It's okay. I'll be patient. I will wait for you," Edward says. He looks like he wants to kiss me. I _want_ him to kiss me.

"It's okay if you kiss me," I whisper, breaking the silence. And with that, Edward leans his head down and touches his lips to mine ever so softly. Just the barest of touches at first, and then he pulls back and looks at me. I nod my head slightly, giving him permission to kiss me again. This kiss is more passionate, more hungry. All I want to do during this kiss is rip this delicious man's clothing off.

Moving my hands up his chest, I tangle them into that sexy, bronze hair of his while he tightens his hold on my waist. One arm snakes its way across my lower back, pulling me against him. The other finds its way to the back of my head, cradling it.

"Come one, lovebirds. Edward, your children are watching you with their mouths gaping open," a voice. I jump away from Edward, startled.

I look over at the voice, startled.

"Alice?!" I say, shocked. What is she doing here?

"Hello, Bella. Hello, Edward. Come on, I have take out," Alice says, walking past us and toward the door.

"H-how do you know Bella?" Edward asks Alice, taking my hand.

"Brother, how else would her email end up on your desk?" Alice says innocently before she turns into the house. She leaves the front door open. Oh no she didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Edward POV**

"Alice!" Bella yells, breaking free from my grip and running up to the house. She jumps over the steps and through the front door, searching for my sister. I just stand there, not really knowing what to do.

Looking up at the windows, I see Jasper's and Jane's shocked faces in Marcus's bedroom window. I shake my head and stuff my hands into my pant's pockets. I walk into my house and close the front door quietly. Sighing, I walk toward the kitchen where I can hear Alice's and Bella's voices coming from.

"Alice, what did you do?!" Bella asks, following Alice around like she is her prey.

"I did you a favor, Bella," Alice says, getting out four bowls and a bottle for Marcus.

"Alice!" Bella whines, stomping her foot. Wow, that was actually pretty funny.

"Look, Bella, you needed to get out of that depression you were in. It wasn't doing you any good, even if you did say that you were getting over Jacob," Alice says, now taking the Chinese food out of the plastic bags.

"Alice!"

"What?" Alice asks, looking at Bella. "Oh, sorry," she replies as she sees Bella's panicked expression. Her eyes dart to me and then back to Bella. "Sorry."

"So," I say, changing the subject, "Chinese food, Alice? Didn't you get that last time?"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head. Nahuel called me telling me that Bella was gone and that he was worried about her. I guessed that she would be here. And I wanted to see my brother and his kids," Alice says, dishing out fried rice into the bowls.

"Alice, do you have brown rice?" Bella asks, looking at the food hungrily.

"Yes, Bella, I do. I remembered," Alice says, smiling.

"Nahuel? Isn't that your coworker?" I ask Alice, sitting on a bar stool and pulling Bella to me.

"Yeah. You should remember him. He was my plus one at the dinner party about a month ago," Alice laughs, now dishing out orange chicken into of the four bowls.

"Wait, wait, wait. You know Nahuel?!" Bella asks, turning to face me. I just nod my head. "Is there anyone that I know that you don't?!"

"Um, that would be your family," I say, feeling uneasy. How does she know Nahuel?

"OH! Bella! You have got to tell me! Did Benjamin say yes yet?!" Alice asks, hopping up and down. Wow, she is more hyper than usual.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did. Last week," Bella says, taking two bowls that were filled with sesame chicken. She hands one to me and then takes one for herself.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to help!" Alice screams, still jumping.

"Who's Benjamin?" I ask, feeling slightly jealous. What is his relationship with my Bella?

"He's my brother. He's engaged to Nahuel," Bella says, taking a bite of her chicken. Well, atleast I don't have to worry about that.

"Hmm, I would like to meet him," I say, eating my food.

"Of course you would. Because then you would know just one more person that I don't. Anyways, you would have to meet him anyway. Not only is he a fan of you but if I didn't tell him I was dating you then he would have my hide."

"Seriously?" I laugh.

"Yep," Bella says, pooping the 'p.'

"You wouldn't believe how protective Ben is of Bella. It gets to the point where it is ridiculous. And Nahuel is even more protective of him. But seriously, Edward, if you hurt Bella, they will kill you. I wouldn't even have time to scream before you would be dead," Alice says, walking out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Bella asks me, confused.

"Probably to call down my kids," I reply, suddenly very worried. Bella pales slightly and then scoots off my lap. I let her, even though I really don't want to. I can understand though.

"KIDS! LUNCH!"

I can hear running feet and then my twins come into the kitchen, Jane is holding Marcus. She places Marcus in his play-pen, grabs her food, and then walks out of the room. I hear her bedroom door slam shut.

It's silent for awhile, the echo lasting.

"So, um, when did you guys start dating?" Jasper asks, looking awkward and shy. I have never seen him like this before.

"Um," Bella glances at me from the corner of her eyes, "well, uh, we…about two months ago."

Jasper chokes on his food, and then goes up in flames. What the hell has gotten into him?

I snort. "Bella, that wasn't dating. We emailed each other for the past two months before I could finally convince you to go on an actual date with me."

"So she was your date last week?" Jasper asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep."

"And it was all because of me!" Alice sings, skipping to Marcus to hand him his bottle. He takes it eagerly.

"I have a question. How did you know Alice but never guessed she was my sister?" I ask Bella, pushing my empty bowl away from me.

"Well, her last name isn't 'Cullen.' And she seemed to avoid the names of her family members at all costs," Bella says, glaring at Alice.

There is a gurgling sound, and I turn my head to see Marcus. He has his finished bottle in the air and he's smiling. He throws the bottle onto the tile floor, where it bounces before it rolls to a stop.

"Marcus," I scold leaning down to pick up the bottle. He just gurgles at me.

Bella is looking longingly at him.

"You can hold him, if you want," I say, motioning to my youngest son.

"Really?" She asks, looking hopeful. I nod my head.

Getting up, Bella walks over to Marcus and squats down in front of him. He grabs her hand and starts playing with his fingers. He's gurgling happily, which makes me happy.

"I don't think he's been this happy since Mom left," Jasper whispers to me, looking at the pair.

I look at my son, shocked. He hasn't mentioned his mother, Tanya Denali, since the divorce. He actually wouldn't really talk for awhile after the divorce. That is, until he started school this year.

"You haven't talked about your mother in a long time," I say, moving his hair away from his face. He just shrugs, still looking at Marcus and Bella.

"He's so cute," Bella says, standing up and grabbing Marcus. He's still gurgling and smiling like a fool."I know," I say, smiling at Bella. She looks great, sexy even. She has Marcus on her hip, her cheeks are slightly flushed and her lips are slightly puffy from our kiss.

"How about I watch the kids for awhile while you guys go catch up," Alice says, grabbing mine and Bella's dishes and placing them in the dish washer.

"Alice, are you sure?" I ask, glancing over at Bella. She's blushing.

"Dad, go. Have fun with your new girlfriend," Jasper says, smiling. He pulls me up and pushes me toward the door. I see Alice take Marcus from Bella and push her toward me. I almost laugh at Marcus's sad expression. The front door shuts in my face, and I just stare at it. I open my mouth when the door opens again and two jackets are thrust into my arms. It shuts again.

I turn and look at Bella, who's just as shocked. She meets my gaze and then looks away, blushing. God, she is so beautiful. I love her with all my heart, and more. I want to marry her, and that's saying something. I swore to myself after the divorce that I wouldn't marry anyone else, for my children's sake. I couldn't let them get hurt again. But, I love Bella. And she's great with kids.

"I think they expect us to go somewhere," Bella says, bringing my back to earth.

I nod my head and help her into her jacket and then I shrug mine on. I feel my pockets and find my car keys and wallet already in them. Good.

"Would you like to come with me to the gardens? They're really beautiful right now," I say, holding out my arms.

"I would love to," Bella replies, taking my arm.

I smile as I lead her to my silver Volvo.


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated these past weeks, but I've been really busy. I'm sorry to say that I might put my stories on hold until June 21st. I might update here and there, but I'm not certain. Finals are coming up and I have to study and get projects done. Not to mention we got a new coach for water polo and it's been an interesting and tough transition. Sorry about not up dating in the past! Hopefully I will update here and there in the future, but for now I will not be able to. Sorry!**


End file.
